Stickfigures (film)
Stickfigures is a 2001 American animated comedy-action movie produced by Nickelodeon Movies and DualLiquid Animation Studios, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was released on March 28, 2001 in the US and April 3, 2001 in the UK by United International Pictures. A TV Show based on the movie premiered on Nickelodeon on April 12, 2004. Summary Kevin and Dale are two best Stickfigure friends who live in Stick City, a city where everybody is a stickfigure. But when the evil force Steve from another universe comes to their world and plans on taking it over, it's up to Kevin, Dale, as well as Admin and Lou to save the world. Plot TBA! Cast Chance S. as Kevin and additional voices Seth Green as Dale Tom Kenny as Lou Spencer Klein as Admin Mr. Lawrence as Steve Production TBA! Trailers * A teaser trailer for the film was released on January 20, 2000, and was attached to films such as Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Snow Day. * The first theatrical Trailer for the film was released on July 24, 2000. more info tba. * TV Spots were also aired on Nickelodeon, The Disney Channel, The Jay Channel and Cartoon Network. Release The film was released in America and the UK on April 3, 2001, with other countries following. A 3D re-release is set to be released on October 5, 2017. Home media Main article(s): Stickfigures (film)/Home media The film was released onto VHS on October 15, 2001 by Paramount Home Entertainment featuring the all-new short film, Let it Rip. The DVD was released on August 1, 2003 with widescreen and fullscreen versions, with galleries, a feature showing the making of the film, 2 short films (Let it Rip, and A tour of Stick City), and trailers for Nickelodeon videos and films. The film was also released on UMD for the Sony PSP on May 3, 2005. There was also a 2-Disc Ultimate Edition DVD released in 2006 with 1 disc with Widescreen and Fullscreen editions, a 2nd disc with a Stickfigure Show episode, the short films, and more. It was also released on a Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on March 21, 2012. on May 9, 2015, the movie was re-released as part of the Stickfigures 1 & 2 Collection, along with Stickfigures 2: It's Doomsday!. A 3D version of the film was released on Blu-ray 3D on December 24, 2015, along with Stickfigures 2: It's Doomsday! 3D re-release A re-release premiered in theaters on October 5, 2017, in Real D 3D and 4DX in some theaters. Video games Main article(s): Stickfigures (2002 video game) A video game based on the movie was released on July 5, 2002, one year after the film's release, for the Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nexus, PC CD-Rom and Playstation 2, and developed by Heavy Iron Studios for the Gamecube, Xbox, Nexus, PC and Playstation 2, and Wayforward Technologies for the GBA, published by THQ. Soundtrack A soundtrack was released on March 20, 2001 by Atlantic Records, with music from the movie, another one, with music by Hans Zimmer being released on July 1, 2001 also by Atlantic Records.